


rain storms and ruined plans

by rosssaliie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: Rain pattered on the windows in a way that Will swears he’d never seen before. Maybe it was how blue the water looked as it ran streams across the glass. He couldn’t stop watching it. Until something much more beautiful grabbed his attention...
Relationships: Riley Blue/Will Gorski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	rain storms and ruined plans

Rain pattered on the windows in a way that Will swears he’d never seen before. Maybe it was how blue the water looked as it ran streams across the glass. He couldn’t stop watching it. Until something much more beautiful grabbed his attention. 

“Ready to go?” 

Will turned, and was immediately left speechless. 

Riley was dolled up in a gorgeous black dress, with fitted sleeves that stopped at her elbows and a plunge in the back that went all the way down her spine. The skirt flared out, and when she twirled, it spun like a windmill. She had golden accessories, and a pair of gold heels, with the tiniest lift. The blue streak in her white hair was brighter than usual. She smiled her all-too charming smile that just made Will melt. 

“Absolutely.” He buttoned his suit jacket and held out his arm for her. They had decided to treat themselves to a nice dinner for their anniversary. And, after two years together, Will knew it was the right time to propose. 

The two had moved to New York City. Chicago held too many bad memories for Will, and the music scene made it easy for Riley to find work. Their little apartment was perfect for their lifestyle, and it felt good knowing that they were finally safe to live their lives. Their other sensates had gone back to their homes, except for Wolfgang, who moved to India to be closer to Kala. They still checked in with each other every day - it was impossible not to - but with BPO gone, they were no longer as worried about each other. Although, being telepathically connected with seven other people, including your girlfriend, presented several problems for Will in the proposal process. 

Hiding it was the biggest issue. Whatever he knew, the rest of them would know almost immediately. He couldn’t take blockers, because then she would  _ definitely  _ know something was wrong. And him constantly thinking about it didn’t help either. He had managed, somehow, to buy the ring without drawing Riley’s attention. He did ask for Kala’s help, figuring she would have a good eye for what Riley would like. They were both able to keep it between the two of them, until it came to planning the proposal itself. Everyone else in their cluster found out, while Riley had  _ thankfully _ been at a gig that evening. It was decided after that night that they should do their best to not visit as often, at least until he was able to propose. 

Which brings them to tonight, almost a month after Will first bought the ring. He made sure to check that it was still in his pocket as they exited their apartment building. Riley’s arm was hooked around his as he popped open an umbrella. 

“Are you excited for dinner?” he asked. 

She nodded excitedly. “I’ve heard wonderful things. I can’t believe you got reservations, aren’t they usually booked up?” She huddled close to him underneath the umbrella, taking delicate steps on the soaking sidewalk. 

Will chuckled mischievously. “Technically, Nomi got us reservations. She hacked into their POS system, moved some names around, and put ours in.” While he appreciated the help of their friend, Will made sure that he and Riley both took blockers before leaving. He wanted it to just be the two of them for the night. 

Riley giggled at his reply. “Of course she did. We’ll have to thank her later.” They stopped at an intersection. “Do you know which way the restaurant is?”

_ Oh no _ , Will suddenly thought. Of all the things he could have done to screw up his plans. “Uh,” he stalled. Looking both ways across the walkway, as well as up at the street signs, he felt less than confident that he could accurately navigate them towards the restaurant. “I think it’s this way.” They took a right turn, and he couldn’t help but feel a pit in his stomach that everything was about to be ruined. 

The rain came down harder. People were running from the streets, newspapers over their heads like they were in an old film. The buildings were becoming taller and closer together as the couple walked, as well as more run down. 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Riley’s voice was skeptical. She was still smiling, though. For her, there was no time wasted when it was spent with Will. “Should we turn arou- Oooh!” She felt one of her feet slip out from under her, but quickly caught her balance by grabbing onto Will. 

“Woah! You okay?” He stopped walking, grabbing her shoulders to make sure she was stable. Unfortunately, the umbrella fell from his grasp and landed in the most inconveniently placed puddle, directly behind Riley. 

In a split second, dirty, New York street water was sent all across the pristine skirt of her dress. It spread across the fabric, in a chaotic, cloudy splatter. A few drops hit her exposed back, sending a chill through her body. And now, without their cover, the heavy downpour was quickly soaking through their clothes. All either of them could do is stand there in shock. Will was flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Everything was going wrong all at once. At least until Riley started cackling. 

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed. Her hair was sticking to her face, no longer adorably wavy. She could barely keep her eyes open with the water in her face. But even so, she put her hands into the air and continued laughing like a little girl. “I haven’t been in a rainstorm like this in so long!” She was having to shout in order to be heard, but she didn’t care. 

He watched as she looked both ways down the street, and then proceeded to run out into the middle of the road. His jaw hung open, but he wouldn’t have expected anything less from her. He joined her in the empty street, pulling his suit jacket off and dropping it on the ground. It didn’t matter to him now. 

Riley slipped her shoes off and set them to the side. She took Will’s hands, and just started dancing. They twirled in every different direction, spinning around each other like it was a school dance. She knew exactly the kind of song that would be playing right now; she could hear the music in her head. It was a simple, classic love song. One that hadn’t been played to death on the radio. The kind that her father would have played for her as a child. She pulled Will into her, changing their pace to that of a slow dance. She rested her head on his chest. She could feel her dress sticking to her skin, and pebbles between her toes. But it was all perfect. 

Will rested one of his hands on her bare back as they danced. “Hey,” he whispered. “Have I told you I love you lately?” He smiled down at her. 

She was just as beautiful as the day they’d met. 

“No,” she answered, a knowing smile on her lips. “But I’m listening. Whenever you want 

to say it again.” 

He bit his lip for a second, before letting her go. “Then let me tell you right now.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny velvet box. “Riley… we’ve been through a lot together, to say the least.” He smiled nervously, trying to keep his cool. “And what I told your father… at Nomi and Amanita’s wedding wasn’t a lie. The day I met you  _ was _ the best day of my life.” He popped the box open and knelt down. “But I’m really hoping we can have an even better day.” 

Riley was speechless, hands over her mouth in surprise. “Will…” she gasped. “Oh my god, Will, I love you, but please stop whatever it is you’re doing.” The words spilled out so fast that she couldn’t control them. 

Will frowned. “Really?” Was this such a bad move?

But Riley shook her head and got down on her own knees. “Oh no, no please keep going, but…” She looked down at the gorgeous ring, gleaming against the black velvet. “I already knew.” Her eyes met his with guilt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to find out, but you know Lito, he can’t keep a secret for shite and-”

“Riley!” he stopped her. He wrapped his free hand around both of hers. “Do you want to marry me?” He blinked fast, trying to push the rain out of his eyes. 

She nodded without a second thought. “Yes! Yes, of course I do.”

Together, they managed to slip the ring on her finger. They kissed, slowly, each draping their arms around the other's neck. Will was the first to stand, taking her by both hands and lifting her up after him. Their hands wound together and, after grabbing their now drenched discarded clothing items and umbrella, they started on their way back home. 


End file.
